custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ansem The Awesome
You have new messages (last change.) I started my talk page over. I had 113 messages. I have them on a word document! Rescue of Jaca I liked it much! It was epic, and I like the appareance of Magnex. In the near future I will somehow make that a storyline appareance. Too much bad that Master theif died. He was my favorite toa of yours! Anyway, How did your holidays went? contest question Can the entry for the talon contest be half makuta and half glatorian? 1300796803 00:04, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ????? Why you don't answer my messages? Since you have come back from holidays you haven't answered any of my messages. You also don't talk to me anymore. Did I do something wrong? Sorry I`m sorry for having though bad of you. I've seen too much conspiration films lately. You got thornatus v9! Will you use it for mocs? thanks I am so glad that Skratil was allowed in your contest. --1300796803 22:22, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Please enter. not tobe mean hi...Im jodol. I want to say a few things. I noticed zakata second formwas very similar to ids5621's, and personally my favorite moc on the site, ganon's crustainax armour. You know with the inika torso with spikes out he side and stuff. I think it is obvious that it was inspired by him so i put the ids inspire notice up on it's page Zaeron's blog If any of the characters I use in it you plan on dying, tell me and I'll replace them. Also, is Cosec or Axoras your self MOC?--Odst grievous 13:29, 28 July 2009 (UTC) hello It appears your on so hi.--Odst grievous 17:58, 28 July 2009 (UTC) yup pretty much--Odst grievous 18:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Re:story yup, it was AWESOME! (like your name I suppose)--Odst grievous 18:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure! I will have it done on friday. Shredder I saw his appareance in Schemes of Domination. What place did he got in the contest? If you plan killing me, ask me first, because at the moment I have thought that as Shredder and Crotask are both members of the hand of Death, it makes sense for them to be together in Ryta Magna, and by thus making Schemes of Domination a cannon part of Shredder's history. One more thing: Can Ihui join the hand of death? PS: I'm working on Axoras page, it's halfway done in a word document. I need your help I need your hep, on august 1st, I'm traveling to alberta for a couple of weeks. Can you watch over my wikia stuff?--Odst grievous 15:17, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Me confused Cosec, axoras, and now zataka!? I'm really starting to get confused!--Odst grievous 18:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I will do it Sorry, I will do Axoras page when I have time. I've been busy and rarely online since thursday. I'm sorry. I will try to finish it Tuesday. Hi, my name is Teammcb I would like to join the creators of ryta! I have some connections on the inside. I am friends with JoseFVega, and I have connections with Toa Fairon, whom you just invited and I think it was a request from JoseFVega, am i right? Anyway, I have a really great MOC, and it takes place in an alternate dimension at the beginning, then later the characters travel through the dimensions to the real one, but are sent away by someone (I don't know who yet) Back into ANOTHER dimension to go find another mask of life. This takes place when Makuta Teridax arises in Mata Nui's body. I'm not going to say too much more, but I would like to put the MOC, The Dimension Chronicles, In your storyline. However, I may be sounding stupid, because I'm not exactly sure how you've got the thing running, but it seems to me that you've got a bunch of random stories that take place in alternate universes, and a few in the real one. So tell me if I'm wrong, but I think my story'll fit rightt in! --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] 15:13, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Have you forgotten me? NOOO! I am already a member of the Creators of Ryta. :P [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Sorry Oh. Sorry for the mix-up. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Wait, Wait, I didn't mean random as in random random, I meant random as in they all don't take place at the same location doing the same thing. meaning, they all have different characters and so on. Sorry for offending you. -Teammcb --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] 16:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Okay! Okay, so now that were all friends now, i have to say... YOUR PRANK IS KILLER! Teammcb. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] 16:32, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Question Am I allowed to join the Order of the Bionicle Overlords, or do I have to be invited? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Huh? I don't understand, sorry. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] THANKS Thanks SO MUCH! (kneels n00bishly before the awesomeness of Ansem and repeats the first sentence again and again until Makuta Crotask gets annoyed and stabs him) [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Sorry again Sorry ansem, I can't upgrade Axoras today. I frequentlly go out with friends and I haven't started my summer homework, and there is a lot to do. I will try to finish Axoras page friday, because I don't have to go with friends until saturday. Also, when you have the youtube account, please give me the link, I will send friend invite and subscription. Voting I have created an article for the members of The Creators Of Gigas Magna to vote on things for our main page. Vote and nominate as you please! Oh, and you have been nominated as Featured Member. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Thanks I would be pleased to join the Creators of Ryta. Hey friend Please enter. Answer Sure, as long as you give me credit! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Thanx Thanx for entering my third contest so early, but I guess that you haven't read Crystallus' Adventures, because Makava is a turaga of air. If you can when you have time reenter him with some green. Sure Just put this body at the center: [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] I guess I supposed it could be a mutated form, or an "advanced" one... MOC away! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Allies I was wondering if The Creators Of Gigas Magna and the Creators of Ryta can be allies when TCOGM recruits a few more members. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Nothin' Much. You asked me what up, I said not much. The only thing that is really news to me is that I only have two more chapters to go one my MOCS: The Dimension Chronicles. It's the one i told you about when I first asked if I could join The Creators of Ryta. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 21:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) My first contest Odst grievous MOC contest 1 Please Enter!--Odst grievous 21:38, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ohhh I dismantled that long ago sorry.................but i do have instuctions for the gurrahk if that helps Alright but could you give me your email adrees so i can email the pics? if i upload them here it will be a long and painful process. I promise I won't spread your email either. I sent it. R U sure??? maybe its taking a while. Just wait a bit, it may still come. Also is it hotmail.com???? Kreix Actually, I was going to make Kreix a Kiridonian version of a Toa. And it's ok for you to make a similar being. For Karael's Blog...I'll have to get back to you on that. But probably. The Vital quest I'm really looking forward to it! (It seems as though you, me, and kylernuva all have a toa of ???, Here is mine:Zlatrix)--Odst grievous 23:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hello You are Featured User on The Creators Of Gigas Magna's main page. Please tell me if I did something wrong! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] re:Cordax's Blog I like it much is very well written. I need help, friend I am the thabestu. get a crew cut, or buzz cut, or mohawk. -- 19:30, 13 August 2009 (UTC) WINNER U R A Winner!!! Your dahe entry will now be an offical model!!!! CONGRATS!!! Hello Again Can you PLEASE enter my contest? [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] your moc contest i like to see the stories on the wiki as all canon but all different universes with different timelines, so feel free to use my characters anyof them, you can even change whetehr they are toa, matoran etc. i can build models or make sprites, although both are limited, but plain and simply, if you think any of my characters could fit the bill then use them. Daniel.c.c. 04:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) about you you are awesome, and i love the kingdom hearts games maybe as much as you do to. have you ever played the second one? or the first? i know you've played one of them. do you have a lego.com account? if so what is it? i am toamatoro97. if you do, we could be friends on MLN. KopakaMata97 NOTE I got this from collecor1, and I'm supposed to spread it around. It's A SOTF Note. Please let as many People who are writing chapters know as you can. IceBite wants Pyroketox and Maledict to fight one final battle which (Pyroketox will win, but sacrfices himself to save the others from acid lava, which is what kills maledict)So DO NOT kill pyroketox or maledict and DO NOT, write the eNd of: The way the world ends. P.S. I got yelled at when I tried kill Pyroketox in chapter eight, so I know he means business. --Odst grievous 14:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ok ok...which did you like better? i haven't played them all the way through yet, but i'd say the 1st is a little harder. please don't tell me what happens, though! --Kopakamata97 01:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Put this on your userpage. feed back on codrax's blog The story is exciting and awsome but there is one thing I must add. If you made each chapters longer action can be sustained for longer too. But on the whole the story is great! keep it up! Cordax blog I think that it's a good story. Keep up the good work! Hey friend The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ''' Please enter. hey friend I need you to vote on my user page ??? When does this end? Ryta terrain what kind of terrain is on Ryta Magna. (example:water and islands, Rocky, Covered in trees, swamp like, ect.) your friend Abc8920 adversiting a contest Please enter Biogecko's contest here: join would you like to join the order of the makutaverse sorry sorry I just was sending out tons of invitations becuase I want to have a bit club as a member... Contest When the **** is your contest 3 ending? And it appears like your on sometimes, so why is that big note still on your user page?--Odst grievous 12:43, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Axoras Yes, he will be. I've written out the next 4-5 chapters, and Axoras will appear twice - once in a vision, and once in reality (if I remember rightly). In any case, he'll be in it. And do you want to enter the Karael's Blog MOC Contest if you haven't already? Creators of Ryta can i join the creators of ryta i want in thanx ToaInfinity 22:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC) alliance would you please make a alliance with the better bionicle storyprogram to the order of bionicle overlords? all of your current members would receive an honorary membership to it, from creator613 3rd in command and final chairman and leader, i thank you if you accept.We also become YOUR honorary members too. I'm TheSlicer now, not JFV, since I hate when people call me by that fake name. Can you judge your contest before you leave? CHEERS How do you want Trial of the Ultimas, A Story of Power: Axoras' Blog, and Schemes of Domination to end? And how should The Order's Final Stand to go? Do this, one last thing, and then I'll leave you alone. CHEERS Thanks Thanks for giving me the right to use your MoCs. I will use them well. Also, it's good to know that you're donating your collection to an orphanate. You're awesome man. Bye, Woah... Title says it all, really. I'm truly sorry that you're leaving. Truly sorry. And I will make good use of your MOCs. Ryta will live on! '''and so does Ansem goodbye SEE you around, bye bye good bye, you've been awesome. Can I join your club? Teridaxtheultimate 12:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC)